


Christmas Surprise

by Luna0092



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0092/pseuds/Luna0092
Summary: Harry and Hermione go to a Christmas gathering at the Burrow. Gifts are given, surprises are revealed, family brought closer.





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Harmony Advent Collection. I hope you enjoy it!

Hermione hustled across the floor in the bedroom, trying to find her favorite Christmas necklace.

“Harry, have you seen my necklace? The one with the snowflake?” She asked him, peeking her head into the bathroom. 

Harry, who was in the shower looked around the glass to look at her in confusion, soap running down his face, before he realized what she was asking. “I think you put it on your vanity thing. So you wouldn't forget it.”

“Thank you!” She called before dashing away. “Hurry up!”

Harry chuckled at Hermione's rushing as he rinsed off the soap. He climbed out of the shower and threw a towel over himself. “Hermione, we're running right on time. Stop fretting so much.”

She threw him a small glare, “Easy for you to say. You're not the one that's always being scrutinized.”

He sighed as he pulled on his clothes, navy blue trousers and burgundy button up with a tie. “Who's scrutinizing you?”

“You know exactly who and for what reason.” Was all she said as she pulled on her velvet red dress, after she tried to clasp her necklace around her neck but to no avail. 

“Here.” Harry offered as he took the necklace and wrapped it so he could clasp it when she pulled her riotous curls over her shoulder. He kissed her shoulder when he was done.

“Thank you.” she smiled at him before kissing his lips softly. “We really have to go.” She told him after they parted.

Harry nodded before pulling her into his arms and apparating them to their destination after she collected her purse and wand. 

Landing with a CRACK, they pulled away from each other and glanced at the homey place in front of them.

The Burrow was bustling with festive people. Hermione and Harry watched everyone through an outsider's perspective before joining in the festivities. 

Hermione went to sit with Fleur and the young Victoire, who was sitting watching Fleur produce color changing bubbles from her wand, giggling. 

“'Ow are t'ings, 'Ermione?” Fleur asked her as she sat next to the French witch.

“Could be better, but something happened that made it all better for me.” Hermione said with a small smile. 

“What was eet?” Fleur's curiosity peaked. 

“You'll find out soon, I promise.” 

Soon, everyone was called to sit in front of the over decorated tree. 

“Who's going to be the one to pass gifts out?” Mrs. Weasley asked. Her husband nodded to her.

“I will, Molly Wobbles.”

After everyone had their gifts, it was time to open them. Hermione cleared her throat delicately before the first person was to open theirs. 

“Would it be okay, if I gave you all a gift now? I brought them with me because I wanted it to be surprise. Well, we,” she gestured to Harry with a smile, “wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Of course, dear.” Mrs. Weasley said, disapproval laced in her voice.

Hermione breathed deeply, frustrated at the older woman. She then smiled at everyone, before digging in her purse for the gifts she brought with her. She then handed them all a gift, each wrapped identically to each other, each identical in size. 

“Love the variety.” Charlie joked. Hermione laughed softly, nerves getting the best of her. 

“Okay. Everyone open them.” She told everyone, voice shaking slightly. 

Everyone tore the beautifully wrapped gifts.

Everyone gasped in shock at the gifts they all received. 

“What is this?!” Ginny exclaimed waving the small picture frame in the air.

Fleur squealed in delight, “Eet's a bebe!” She looked at the piece of paper in her hands again, “And a wedding invitation!”

“Really?” Ron asked, voice cracking slightly. “You're pregnant and engaged?”

Hermione and Harry nodded. 

“I see.” Their friend stated. He perked up after a few minutes. “Well, I say a congrats is in order.” He stood and pulled Harry into a hug. He then carefully pulled Hermione into a hug and whispered, “I'm happy for you.”

Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she looked at everyone. All except Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, had smiles on their faces. 

“You dumped me for her and now you're engaged and having a baby?” Ginny cried. “You think I would be happy about this?” 

Harry sighed, “I'm not the one that left, Ginny. You are. Plus, that happened years ago, it shouldn't be brought up now.”

“Another baby in the family.” Mrs. Weasley said softly. She looked at Hermione and Harry with tears in her eyes. “There's going to be another baby in the family?” She asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded. Mrs. Weasley cried and launched herself at the young witch, pulling her into a hug.

“What a lovely Christmas gift!” She cried.

After the small Christmas party dwindled, Hermione and Harry headed home to Grimmauld Place. 

“That went better than I expected.” Harry told his fiancee. 

Hermione nodded with a smile, “It did.”

“What went better than expected?” A feminine voice sounded behind them.

Both turned and found Andromeda standing there, Teddy holding her hand.

“Me-me!” Teddy called, running to Hermione, calling her that ever since he could talk.

Hermione immediately picked up her godson and cuddled him. 

Harry grinned at both Teddy and Hermione before turning to Andromeda.

“First, we're going to be getting married. Your invitation is actually on the table by the door. Second, we're having a baby.”

Andromeda laughed heartily, “Oh, such wonderful news! You hear that, Teddy? There's going to be a baby soon.”

Teddy looked at Hermione with his gray eyes, “A baby? I'm going to he a brother?”

Hermione nodded at the young boy, his turquoise hair turning bubblegum pink in his excitement. “Yes, Teddy. Harry and I are having a baby. Is that okay?”

Teddy wrapped his arms around Hermione, “My Christmas wish came true.”

“You wished for us to have a baby?” Harry asked his godson.

He nodded, “Yes. I want someone to play with. I heard cousin Draco and 'Storia talking about having a baby, so I wanted you to have a baby too.”

“So you wished for a baby for Christmas?” Hermione asked him.

He nodded, smile bright. “And it came true. It's a Happy Christmas!”

“Yes, it is a Happy Christmas.” Harry hugged Hermione and Teddy tight, Andromeda looking on with a bright smile on her face.

A Happy Christmas indeed.


End file.
